The present invention relates to a switch receptacle used to actuate appliances and more particularly to such a receptacle adapted for inclusion in walls and the like under construction, the receptacle having a disposably member serving as a tie-off for wires until installation of the switch.
During construction of wall-like structures it is necessary to lay all wiring to outlets, fixtures, conduits, and the like before the wall is completed; the outlets and fixtures are later installed after the wall is finished. The wiring must consequently be strung inside the wall to a pre-designed location by one crew, and after a considerable lapse of time another crew completes the wall construction allowing completion of the electrical connections and the mounting of the outlets, fixtures and the like from outside the wall.
Because of the likelihood of the involvement of different personnel at various stages of construction and time lapses therebetween, confusion many times exists as to the exact placement of the inside wiring. Thus, some type of wiring tie point is useful which is installed during the wall construction and which serves to secure the wires for the later external connection. For conventional 115 volt systems, a variety of conduit and junction boxes are available. Prior art in this area is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,619 to Schneiderman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,934 to Mangin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,219 to Kent, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,705 to Scott.
Wiring for low voltage appliances such as doorbells, is, of course, separate from the conventional 115 volt system and is especially prone to problems involving tie-off locations. It is also necessary to provide some type of housing or receptacle in the wall to receive the push-button mechanism. Those types of low voltage appliances which use push-button switches can thus benefit from a device which serves as a tie-off point and locater during construction, and also functions as a permanent receptacle for the pushbutton when the latter is installed.